Central Providence - 1
by Proxy935
Summary: It is Minecraft. I know that it doesn't sound like Minecraft, but it is. Trust me. In Minecraft, I am actually making the Southern Command Center. I have decided to give a story line for my world, and this is it. I will include this story in Minecraft if the Xbox version gets the Book and Quill. Hope you enjoy it, and thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Central Providence. A country once so strong, but reduced to remains in only 2 weeks.

Here is what is left of their archives, both the Northern Command, and the Southern Command. They both tell different stories, so it is you, who decides who is righteous, and who was treacherous.

_Southern Command; Second-in-Command Lt. General Mannferd's Journal: Last Entry_

_It is what we have all feared. This country's fate is doomed, now that the Northern savages have revolted and opened fire against the now Capital of Central Providence - Our beloved Southern Command. They managed to break through our heavily defended fort, and killed the Interim Fuhrer. However, their rebel command center will also, not survive, as I have instructed an surprise, all out sabotage against the Northern Command._

_I fear my time is near. My trusted officers all have terrified looks... This Iron-Obsidian bunker/war room won't last long. I know, and they also, too._

_I can hear them outside. They've already cut through the 5 layers of Iron Blocks. We will die. Like a rat in a trap._

_We were just following orders. The Central Command has instructed us to. We are soldiers. We have to follow orders.._

_They are here. I will definitely die._

___Northern Command; Command Center War Room Account: Last Entry__  
_

_-THESE RATS! HOW DARE THEY!_

_=Please calm yourself, Major. We are all infuriated of the Southern Command's evil acts._

_~Using citizen lives.. for their own goal is unforgivable. _

_-How can you sit there and act as if though nothing is wrong? These..'men' have.._

_=We know things are wrong. But we have to think rational._

_~Adjutant. Is the Enemy decimated?_

_+Affirmirtive. Lt. General Mannferd has been reported to be dead._

_~That'll hold them off. Their commander is dead. They have no where to turn to._

_*Sir! The Command Center is under attack! The assailants are all wearing Southern - AHHH!_

_=What? Sergeant. Do you read me?_

_-Wearing Southern... you don't think...!_

_^Go! Go! Go! Shoot them all! Kill them!_

_-No! You bastar-! _

_=DAMN! MANNFERD YOU RAT!_

_^They are all dead, sir._

_^Good. For our Lt. General. And our Command Center._

_^Destroy the War Room. Kill anyone that comes between us. Burn this fortress to the ground!_

_^Yessir!_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Our country's been suffering with wars against other nations. North of Neo Zenith, and the South of Ciciero. But, as of now, as your trusted Fuhrer for 23 years, I tell the citizens of here Central that the war is over. Those two have surrendered, and our soldiers are clearing the remaining enemy forces."_

_Thousands roared in the plains, mountains, deserts and End Regions. What they have been suffering for years to come has ended. It was a celebration._

__To the border commands and forts, they've been under constant watch. It wasn't their jobs to celebrate. It was to guard their beloved country no matter the cost.

"The battle's over. But the war hasn't. The Fuhrer was wrong to call this 'war'. Other countries are still watching us and plotting to destroy our lush forests and plains. Keep your eyes open or I will open them for you" was the Northern Command's order. Their wooden fortress was worn out from the harsh winds of the north, but it was still standing, and it was good.

"May our beloved Notch watch over us from any harm whatsoever. And keep your guard on, men. If this fortress goes down, nothing will stand between them and our Central Command. Keep in mind that I still possess the golden sword, and I intend to use it on anyone who disobeys my order, regardless of their age." The young commander of the Southern Command was known to be very strict, and he did had the golden sword, which gave him power over all men in Southern Command, its stone walls were moss-ridden from its sturdiness provided always.

However, the Central Command had their guard down. The only ones who were working through this celebration was the experimentalists. They were in their underground experimentation labs, not coming up from there.

The Fuhrer was watching over the desert when one of his officers approached him.

"Sir. The experimentalists require more iron blocks."

"How many do we have in quantity?"

"The miners uncovered 239 iron blocks. 10 of them were scrapped due to their poor conditions, and 100 iron ingots will be used to forge weapons that'll be send to both North and South Commands. The..."

"I asked for quantity. Not the whole process of counting them." The Fuhrer said to the overachieving officer, without any change of tone.

"90 Iron blocks are left."

"Send them all. And tell them that I want to see direct results on the construction of our Iron Army."

"Sir!" The officer left, and the Fuhrer was left alone.

His eyes, as blank as ever, was staring into the glass pane. Those sadistic, yet soulless eyes did not know no bounds.


End file.
